Get Set to Get Wet
.jpg|thumb|300px |imagewidth = 300 |previous = The Bunny Blues |next = Loud Louie}}"Get Set to Get Wet" is the first segment of the twentieth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on June 22, 2012. Summary Doc finds a mermaid doll called Mermaid Melinda in the wading pool and teaches her how to swim. Recap On a pretty hot day Doc's mother takes Doc to the park to play in the wading pool. Once there she brings her toys to life and explains to them that she thought they could play in the water today as it's pretty hot. Stuffy gets excited about final swimming and tries to jump in the water only for Doc to catch him and tell him that he and Lambie aren't water toys and can't come in. But she also says that she brought toys who could go into the water. Soon Stuffy spots a lady with a tail and asks who she is. Lambie gets really excited and asks Stuffy where she is. Stuffy points her out and Lambie tells him not to point because she'll see him. Lambie states that she's a mermaid and that she has always dreamt of being friends with a mermaid. Doc takes both Lambie and Stuffy over to meet her. After Doc brings the mermaid to life she, Stuffy and Lambie introduce themselves. But Lambie is pretty nervous around her and accidently calls the mermaid 'your fishness'. She turns away embarrassed but the mermaid tells her that it's alright and that no one is perfect. But Lambie interjects by saying that mermaids are. The mermaid introduces herself as Melinda and asks if they could be friends, which Lambie states would be a dream come true. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins and Surfer Girl *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty *Dharbi Jens as Melinda Songs *Everybody In The Pool *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Doc: (to the toys) Hi, guys. It's kind of hot today, so I thought we could play in the pool. :Stuffy: I finally get to go swimming? Woo! (Jumps and Doc catches him) Oh. :Doc: You and Lambie can't go in the water. You're not water toys. :Stuffy: Aw... :Stuffy: Hey, who's that lady? And why does she have a tail? :Lambie: A lady? With a tail? Where? (Stuffy points to Melinda) D-d-don't point. She'll see you. Ah! It's a...a mermaid. Oh, she's beautiful. Oh, I've always dreamed of being friends with a...mermaid. :Lambie: (to Melinda) Ooh, hello, m'lady. Duh, I mean your fishness. I mean, your highness. (Looks away) Oh, "your fishness"? Ugh! I blew it! :Melinda: Oh, little lamb, don't worry. :Lambie: But I called you "your fishness." :Melinda: Ha ha! No one's perfect, you know. :Lambie: Except mermaids. :Melinda: A checkup? Whatever is a checkup? :Lambie: Oh, a checkup's when Doc checks you out to see if there's anything wrong with you, which I'm sure there isn't, but why not let her have a look? :Stuffy: Maybe she can find out why you sank. :Melinda: Sank is such a sad word. Very well, I agree to have a checkup. :Melinda: I'm sorry I let you down, Lambie. :Lambie: Oh, no one's perfect, Melinda. Remember? :Melinda: Oh, right, I guess even me. :Lambie: Besides, we're friends now, so you could never let me down. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Stuck Winder-Upper-itis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Melinda and Bronty's full debut *This is the ninth episode Chilly is absent from and the third that Hallie is absent from. *This is the first episode that we see Doc in her swimming suit. *Although this episode was the 20th episode in production order, it chronologically takes place after "Bronto Boo-Boos" and "Brontosaurus Breath". Gallery * Get Set to Get Wet/Gallery Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Melinda the Mermaid Category:Episodes where Chilly doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Hallie doesn't appear Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Summer episodes Category:Season 1